


Stud Keith

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Shiro (Voltron), but not for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: chapters about keith going into rut and breeding (both actual breeding resulting in pregnancy AND breeding which does not result in pregnancy)





	Stud Keith

**Author's Note:**

> keith/trans shiro, does not result in pregnancy  
> starts in the amazon position

Keith's writhing, clenching at the sheets as Shiro fucks him. He's moving slowly, his cunt sliding wet and sweet along Keith's swollen dick.

“Shiro. Shiro…” He whines.

Shiro strokes his thighs, held up out of the way.

“You feel good Keith. You always feel so good in this position.”

“Shiro, I need to-I need to fuck you.”

“You wanna go on top baby?”

Keith nods. He groans in disappointment when Shiro pulls away. 

“How do you want me?”

Keith looks dazed. He wordlessly pushes Shiro onto his back, lifts his hips onto his knees. It makes Shiro's thighs splay open untidily. Keith pushes in, grinds his cock into him as he shifts, starts to fuck slow and deep. He paws at Shiro's binder, fingers scrabbling on the elasticated fabric.

“Say please.”

Keith grunts. He's panting, dark eyed and skin flushed with desire.

“What is it? You going galra on me?” Shiro reaches up to try and touch Keith's mouth. 

Keith backs away and bares his teeth, but it's want Shiro wanted. His canines are sharp.

“What are you trying to do?” Shiro toys with the edge of his binder, hoping to entice his lover into answering.

He wants to get an answer before he lets himself crumble to Keith's insistent cock.

“Breed.” Keith grits out. One of his hands presses on Shiro's stomach.

“You want to mate with me?”

“Uh-huh.” Keith says hazily.

“Show me those pretty yellow eyes and I’ll let you see.”

“Shiro”

“Please baby. Let it all out for me.” Shiro coaxes. He starts to lift the elastic, biting his lip as he tilts his head back. “Show me your primal side.”

Keith squeezes his eyes shut. He’s frowning, his chest is heaving, and Shiro clenches around him just a little.

Keith’s eyes open with a growl. The whites have turned a sickly yellow and Shiro groans at the spike of arousal. He shoves his binder up above his tits, hisses when Keith grabs at the flesh gleefully.

“Shiro.” He sighs. “Mate.”

“Do it Keith, mate with me.”

“Mate.”

“You’re my mate.”

Shiro crosses his ankles behind Keith's back to keep him deep. His dick isn't quite long enough to reach Shiro's cervix and though it isn't far off he wants to give it the best chance he can. Shiro knows it won't take, not this time, but maybe someday when the war is over he can let Keith flood his womb the way he wants. 

“Breed you.” Keith murmurs to himself. “Breed Shiro.”

“Come inside me. Come hard.”

He thrusts harder, drives into his body with a goal that makes Shiro weak beneath him. He’s focused, letting out little grunts and growls, chin tucked into his chest so he can watch where his cock drives into Shiro. Keith’s canines are long enough now to peek out from beneath his lip as he pants.

“I want to have your children, Keith.”

“My cubs.”

“Your cubs. Give me your cubs.”

Keith groans as he comes, curves forward slowly to rest his head on Shiro's chest.

“Shiro.”

He strokes Keith's dark hair, listens to his breathing slow. It takes several minutes but when Keith looks up his scalera are white again, and when he wets his lips his teeth are human.

“Does that feel better?” Shiro asks, parting his legs so Keith can sit up.

“Thank you.” Keith says, voice rough. “I'm not sure what happened there.”

He plays back the last few minutes in his head and shuffles down Shiro's body. He usually comes inside of Shiro because he likes Keith to make him messy but this feels different. This time he came in Shiro because he wanted to create something new.

Even the thought makes the unfamiliar heat rise in his stomach and he rests his head on Shiro's thigh to watch his come begin to leak back out.

“I liked it. Maybe we could talk about doing it for real someday?”

“You-you'd have my-”

“Yes, Keith. I'd have your cubs.”

“I love you.”

Shiro smiles down at him. “I know.”


End file.
